mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ai Nonaka
|birthplace = Sawara-ku, Fukuoka, Japan|nickname = Ai-pon (藍ぽん)|nationality = Japanese|active = 2000-present|status = Active|Agent = Aoni Production|children = 1}} is a seiyū. She currently works for Aoni Production and was formerly a member of the seiyū unit DROPS, which included fellow seiyū Akemi Kanda, Tomoko Kaneda, Mariko Kōda, and Ryōko Shiraishi. In high school in Fukuoka, she was head of the drama club and her ambition was to play male roles in the famous all-female Takarazuka Revue. Personal & Career * Learned figure skating at a young age, but ultimately gave up the sport due to persistent sequela caused by frostbite. * Had taken lessons on classical ballet before. * While she served as president in her high school drama club in Fukuoka, Nonaka had the ambition of playing male roles in Takarazuka Revue, but due to her height, she had to give up on that dream, and instead chose to pursue the path of becoming a seiyū. * She is an avid fan of Takarazuka Revue, especially towards the Moon Troupe. * Nonaka's initial interest in seiyū started after watching Yu Yu Hakusho. While self-proclaiming that she really would have preferred an acting career, but due to her height, as well as her interest in anime, she ultimately pursued voice acting after high school and graduated from the 21st batch of students from Aoni's Seiyū Coaching School (Tokyo branch). Ai Nonaka's Professional Profile * In December 2009, she announced both on her blog and web radio, episode 30 Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahou Web Radio Site, that she has passed and acquired level 2 certification in aromatherapy. This was again announced while Nonaka was featured in 25 January 2010 broadcast of Anison Plus. Official Video Streaming Anison Plus Pickup (25-Jan-2010) On Ai Nonaka * Nonaka has a regular column, , in monthly voice magazine, . * She has been featured three times in Anison Plus since the program started in 7 July 2008 (28-Jul-2008, 26-Jan-2009, 25-Jan-2010). Anison Plus Official Website Notable voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime ;2002 * Platonic Chain (Kagura Rika) * Ultimate Muscle (Keiko) * Kinnikuman Nisei: Muscle Ninjin Sōdatsu! Chōjin Daisensō (movie) (Keiko) ;2003 * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Beauty) * Bottle Fairy (Hororo) * R.O.D the TV (Touko Shigno) * Stellvia of the Universe (Shima Katase) * Submarine 707R (OVA) (Rei) ;2004 * Gakuen Alice (Nonoko Ogasawara) * Kannazuki no Miko (Nekoko) * Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (OVA) (Lui) * Kinnikuman Nisei - Ultimate Muscle (Keiko) ;2005 * Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu (OVA) (Iriya Kana) * Jinki:EXTEND (Satsuki Kawamoto) * Kamichu (Miko Saegusa) * Mahō Sensei Negima (Konoka Konoe) * Pani Poni Dash! (Ichijō) ;2006 * Ape Escape (Sayaka) * Binchō-tan (Binchō-tan) * Kinnikuman Nisei 2 (Keiko) * Kujibiki Unbalance (Tokino Akiyama) * Negima!? (Konoka Konoe) * Negima!? OVA Haru (Konoka Konoe) * Negima!? OVA Natsu (Konoka Konoe) * Poka Poka Mori No Rascal (Riruru) * Sōkō no Strain (Lavinia Reberth and (Sara's and Ralph's) Emily) ;2007 * Doraemon (Doramyakko) * Clannad (Fuko Ibuki) * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (Mika Inamori) * Mushi-Uta (C') * ''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei ('''Kafuka Fuura) ;2008 * Himitsu - Top Secret (Nanako Amachi) * Mahō Sensei Negima OAD - Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba (Konoka Konoe) * Real Drive (Yukino) * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Kafuka Fuura) * Goku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (OVA) (Kafuka Fuura) * Toradora! (Kihara Maya) * Zettai Shougeki ~Platonic Heart~ (OVA) (Miko Kazuki) ;2009 * Clannad After Story (Fuko Ibuki) * Sora wo Kakeru Shoujo (Imoko Shishidou) * Asura Cryin' (Kanade Takatsuki) * Asura Cryin'2 (Kanade Takatsuki) * Mahō Sensei Negima OAD - Mou Hitotsu No Sekai (Konoka Konoe) * Natsu no Arashi! (Yayoi Fushimi) * Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (Kafuka Fuura) * Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō (Koyomi Morishita) * Tatakau Shisho (Chakoly Cocotte) * Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 (Aya) Games * Atelier Annie: Alchemists of Sera Island (Annie Eilenberg) * Clannad (visual novel) (Fuko Ibuki) * 12Riven (Myū Takae) * Ape Escape 3 (Sayaka) * Cross Edge (Meu) * Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus (Kana Iriya, Kanade Takatsuki) * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (Lene Kier) * Mega Man X: Command Mission (Cinnamon) * Memories Off: Yubikiri no Kioku (Orihime Hoshitsuki) * Riviera: The Promised Land (Serene) * Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (Tori or Torte) * WarTech: Senko No Ronde (Baek Changpo) * Wrestle Angels: Survivor (Cutie Kanai, Noel Shiraishi) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (100-Series Realian) * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (Pamela and Emilia) * The King of Fighters EX2:Howling Blood (Miu Kurosaki) * Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future (Emilia and Pamela) Drama CD ;2009 * Koroshiya San (Kyuu Onna san) * Toradora! Drama CD Vol. 2 (Kihara Maya) * Drama CD Himawari (Ariesu) * Drama CD Persona (Ayase Yuka) * Bouso Rettou ☆ Seishun Hen - Chihou no Jidai ga Yatte Kita! (Higuchi Kyouko) * Transistor Teaset - Denki Gairozu (Ooshiro Kagami) ;2010 * MM! (Shizuka Sado) Discography Ai Nonaka's Discography Page Singles Albums Compilation Albums DVDs * AI☆PON the FILMS (Released March 3, 2007) * AI NONAKA'S "NO TEARxNO LIVE 2008" (Released August 6, 2008) References External links * Aoni Production * StarChild * Nonaka Ai at the Anime News Network Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:People from Fukuoka (city) ar:أي نوناكا es:Ai Nonaka ko:노나카 아이 ja:野中藍 ru:Нонака, Ай th:ไอ โนนากะ zh:野中藍 Category:Aoni Production